The Power Of Love
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: I don't have much to go by in writing these fics....BenxShanks yeah. It's set before Shanks lost his arm. It's just really short and pointless.


Note: I hope you like these little fics, I seem to be getting a little  
  
work done today for once. Maybe I'll get all my fics done and some day  
  
sent in..Nah probably not. Second ever OP fic. Hope you like it. It  
  
is between Ben and Shanks; a BenxShanks fanfic for OP. x.X not many of  
  
those in this place, but I've seen tons on google.com!! Set before  
  
Shanks lost his arm.  
  
The Power Of Love  
  
All day, the only thing the crew heard was silence as their captain's  
  
bad mood progressed slowly throughout the trip.  
  
The ship had been at sea for a little bit over five weeks since setting  
  
sail again, and none of them had really gotten much sleep at all within  
  
that time.  
  
With Red Haired Shanks in his foul mood, no one wanted to face him, so  
  
no one bothered him at all lately.  
  
At around three that afternoon, however, it had become unavoidable.  
  
They hadn't seen land since setting sail those five weeks ago, and they  
  
were all tired.  
  
Talk spread pretty quickly amongst the crew members that Shanks no  
  
longer knew where they were after the last storm had confused their  
  
compasses.  
  
"He's lost us in the sea but he's too proud to say he has." was one  
  
comment.  
  
"Maybe it's time we got a new captain." said a second.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes at all of them as they spoke their own comments,  
  
knowing in his mind it was their sleepiness talking, and not really  
  
them.  
  
The door to the captain's lodge opened and the crew quieted down as a  
  
still-yet-grumpy Shanks walked onto the deck, carrying a piece of  
  
marked paper, which he was reading.  
  
"Probably a newspaper." one man muttered.  
  
"Or a letter." added a second.  
  
Ben shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a sad  
  
lot. Look at you all. We've been at sea for five weeks, and just  
  
because we haven't seen land, you start doubting absolutely everything.  
  
Show a little faith, would you?" he said.  
  
Shanks took a glance at the crew, shook his head disapprovingly, and  
  
walked on, mouthing a few words quietly now and then.  
  
"Well, look at him, he's a complete shipwreck. None of us have had any  
  
sleep, or much to eat, and he lounges about hoping for a string of luck  
  
to get us back onto dry land!" one other man spoke up in a fury.  
  
The whole crew watched as Shanks simply walked back to the captain's  
  
lodge, the paper still out under his eyes, and he pushed the door open  
  
for a moment or two.  
  
The crew silenced as the door opened, revealing that the only things  
  
in the room were a small table covered with maps, compasses, a clock,  
  
and a bunch of blank paper, a small cot on the floor which also was  
  
covered in maps, and a chair behind the small table.  
  
Shanks walked back into the lodge a moment later and came out with a  
  
larger piece of paper, walking back to the port side of the ship  
  
without even one word.  
  
"I wonder if you feel bad for thinking that yet." Ben mused as his eyes  
  
followed Shanks around.  
  
The man spoke nothing else, but instead, nodded.  
  
It was a mere minuter before anything else was said by the crew, in  
  
which time Ben had already sent them back to working and went to check  
  
up with Shanks.  
  
As Ben walked up behind Shanks unnoticedly, he stood there quietly,  
  
watching the small, cool breeze blowing Shanks' hair in the warm  
  
morning light, admiring the man without being seen.  
  
"Why do I even try." Shanks said more than asked quietly to himself,  
  
closing his eyes.  
  
Ben frowned as he heard the depression in Shanks' voice.  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound  
  
of my tears, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the  
  
best of all the years have gone by." came the captain's shaky voice  
  
once again.  
  
Ben's frown deepened at the words he heard silently uttered. He knew  
  
the song; he'd have killed to say the next part of it; 'turn around,  
  
bright eyes'; but he couldn't get the courage up to.  
  
Shanks sighed. "I wonder if you can quit pirating like you could quit  
  
a normal job." he said to himself.  
  
"You could, but, please don't." Ben said, finally finding his voice to  
  
say something. "You try because you're a good man, and nothing you can  
  
ever do can change that. And you don't want to be a nobody. Luffy  
  
believes in you, you are his idol, and your crew believes in you too.  
  
You're a good captain; the best we could have."  
  
Shanks turned to face Ben for a second, a little bit startled by the  
  
sudden speech.  
  
"I know they do, but it seems pointless when they start saying these  
  
things. Even if it is just their exhaustion talking. Nobody said  
  
being a sea-going man would be easy. I just wish they'd be more  
  
patient with me. We aren't lost, you know, Ben." Shanks said, facing  
  
the ocean again.  
  
"They aren't the only ones who believe in you, Captain Shanks." Ben  
  
said as he reached out and took Shanks' hands in his, pulling them  
  
closely to his face and kissing them, holding onto them gently  
  
afterwords, looking into Shanks' eyes.  
  
Shanks blinked once or twice as he watched Ben kiss each of his fingers  
  
as he still stared him in the eyes. "Ben-" he started, but got nothing  
  
else out.  
  
Ben leaned in and kissed Shanks gently as he'd kissed his hands,  
  
running his tongue over his lips as he saw the captain's eyes close,  
  
hearing his breath catch as he granted entrace and Ben slid his tongue  
  
into his mouth.  
  
When they pulled apart, Ben looked Shanks in the eyes again. "What  
  
will it be? Are you going to quit?" he asked as Shanks looked back  
  
over at the sea. "Or will you turn around and be my Bright Eyes?"  
  
At these words, Shanks turned to face Ben and gave his first real  
  
smile in over four weeks.  
  
"I really don't want to turn my back on this offer." Shanks said as he  
  
closed his eyes and let Ben slide his hands up his shirt and over his  
  
chest.  
  
"Then don't." Ben said as he led Shanks to the captain's lodge and  
  
took his hands and walked backwords with him, smiling as Shanks  
  
followed in a daze like an obediant puppy.  
  
"I couldn't at this point even if I wanted to." was Shanks' soft reply.  
  
Across the deck, one of the other crewmembers watched Ben lead the  
  
captain into the lodge and shut the door. "It looks like the captain  
  
may get into a better mood." he said.  
  
"How do you mean?" asked a second crewmate.  
  
Before there could be an answer, a soft but loud moan emitted from the  
  
captain's lodge, clearly Shanks' voice, followed by a short ferral  
  
laugh, which was obviously Ben's.  
  
The first one smirked and raised an eyebrow at the other as another  
  
moan was heard coming from the lodge.  
  
"I see what you mean." the second said.  
  
"Think we could take a nap while the First Mate's bangin' the Cap'n?"  
  
"Worth a shot!" the crew yelled.  
  
So, while any normal bunch of people would have been unable to get any  
  
sleep because of all the noise, the poor exhausted crew slept peacefuly  
  
through the day, and the night, and awoke in a better mood the next day  
  
just as the captain's lodgedoor opened and Ben helped Shanks to limp  
  
out. 


End file.
